


listen to my heart

by luneist



Series: felix's little inner radio [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Dinner, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Texting, annoying jeongin, confessing, dormmate chan, dormmate jisung, dormmate woojin, jeongin cooks, jisung just watches, mentions of keumjo, mentions of krystal jung, mentions of nine muses, roommate jeongin, woojin and chan fight all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneist/pseuds/luneist
Summary: in an universe where the feeling you have towards someone is represented by a song, felix is embarrassed whenever changbin is in his radius.and jeongin always worsens things.





	1. who does felix want for christmas?

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is a short ff i decided to write, since it’s christmas eve and my friend got me into shipping changlix. enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felix's christmas wish comes true, because of jeongin and jisung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter up, do enjoy!

_all i want for christmas is you._

felix moves away from changbin in record time, letting out a breath he never knew he was holding when the song stops playing. 

“ey, felix!” changbin calls out, merely stepping a foot into the younger’s radius and the song starts playing again.

_i just want you for my own, more than you could ever know,_

felix receives a mini panic attack again, his heart pounding against his ribcage. _do something, felix! don’t let changbin hear it! no, just get away from him!_ felix tells himself inwardly, trying to get his mind to sprout out excuses.

“uh, i have to go help jeongin prepare for our christmas dinner! see you around, changbin hyung! sorry!” felix throws a lame excuse towards changbin, sprinting away from the older. 

.

“you’re such a coward, hyung!” jeongin makes a hurtful remark as he listens to felix rant, _heart attack_ by AOA playing in the background from the older’s heart. 

“well, you’re being mean, jeongin!” felix shouts out all of his frustation. 

felix had expected his roommate, who was merely a year younger than him, to provide him all the emotional support that he needed, and to pull felix into his embrace whenever he needed someone lean on. right now, felix thinks that jeongin was being all but a good person. 

_loser_ by BIGBANG plays from jeongin’s little inner radio as he slides around the kitchen in his furry slippers – that he had forced felix to buy a pair with him and wear it around the dorm – preparing dinner. felix emits a groan and he decides to plop down onto the kitchen’s floor, ignoring the fact that jeongin would kick him out with a mop a later on.

.

jeongin does kick his lazy ass out of the kitchen with a mop when dinner is done, and his dormmates come strolling out of their rooms.

that’s right, felix had a roommate, and dormmates. his dorm consisted of two rooms, a big one and a smaller one. jeongin and felix had moved into the smaller room, leaving jisung, chan and woojin with the big one.

at least his dormmates weren’t as annoying as his roommate.

“it’s only us for this christmas eve dinner, right?” 

“us, and changbin.” 

“what!” 

felix almost chokes on air as jeongin replies, his gaze trained on the stir-fried chicken he had whipped up. jisung only cackles, a hint of evilness hiding within it. 

_jisung hyung must have initiated the idea and let jeongin take charge of it._

the blonde was about to tackle jisung onto the floor, but he stopped his actions at a certain song radiating from his phone. 

_pick me pick me pick me up!_

jeongin recognises that as felix’s special message tone for changbin that he had set, and he lets out a laugh, feet kicking at the table underneath. chan’s gaze pierces through jeongin’s head, and the younger one stops his actions. 

**changbin, 6.49PM**  
hey,, i’m outside the door. can u open it?

 **felix, 6.50PM**  
uhm yeah, be right there. 

the australian boy throws his phone into his sweatpant’s pockets, puts on the stupid goddamn furry slippers and opens the door. 

“hey,” changbin flashes a smile at felix as he sees the australian boy. the faint voice of mariah carey starts to emit from felix’s little heart radio, and he panics throughout the 0.33 seconds of changbin smiling at him. 

“why aren’t you two kissing yet?” 

“sorry, what the fuck?” 

mariah carey’s voice disappears as felix directs his attention towards jeongin, his voice wrapped in annoyance. 

jeongin only smiles at the mistletoe he had hung above them. 

“oh,” felix breathes out, shooting daggers into the mistletoe. 

“kiss me? or should i kiss you?” 

“uh, anyth- wait, what the f-!” 

felix barely manages to finish his sentence, as changbin presses his own pair of lips against his. it’s soft and warm, like felix always guessed. there was a hint of mint laying on it, and it sent chills down felix’s spine.

once changbin pulls away, felix’s inner radio starts working after its’ breakdown. it was especially loud, and changbin would have heard it. 

jeongin’s laugh could be heard again, and felix was so tired of hearing it he wanted to scream. 

“do you like me?”

“w-what? what’s that q-question even supposed to mean?”

“i like you, felix. since the start of freshman year.” 

“i...”

“just say yes or no!” 

“i like you too, changbin. since the start of freshman year.” 

“aww, our felix has grown up!” 

woojin’s words has felix blushing, and soon the boy turned into a tomato from changbin’s gaze. affectionate and warm, but there was a fire inside of it. “date me?” changbin asks, a little too loud for his liking.

felix only manages a nod before chan forces all of them down onto the table for their christmas dinner. 

_make my wish come true, baby all i want for christmas is you._

his wish had came true.


	2. oh my god!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changbin brings felix out for their first date, and felix's little inner radio plays a weird mashup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sequel to 'listen to my heart'!  
> i wanted to upload this by itself but there was a problem where the story got cut, so i decided to upload it here. merry x'mas btw and enjoy!

˗ˏˋ listen to my heart, sq: oh my god! ˎˊ˗

it had been a week since felix let out his feelings to changbin, and changbin had returned it. the results had made felix drown himself in a pool of embarrassment, love and joy for the past week. 

changbin had been keeping up with felix through messaging, sending him morning greetings and asking him how his day went. the two had different majors, and none of them could afford time to even meet each other for lunch. 

whenever changbin had his lunch break, felix would have just started another class that he knew he would eventually nod off in. and when felix was finally released from his class, changbin would already be typing away on his laptop, focusing in class unlike felix. 

the australian boy was grateful that changbin even cared to message him. 

but he was flustered everytime changbin showed his love and affection.

 **changbin, 2.52PM**  
hey,, im having my lunch rn, text me when u’re out of class!! love u 

**felix, 4.54PM**

hey i just got out of class. i almost fell asleep, heh. hope you’re focusing in class! 

**changbin, 4.57PM**  
i can never focus in class if im texting you 

**felix, 4.57PM**  
omg changbin don’t text me, you will get caught!! just text me after class, okay? 

**changbin, 5.02PM**  
okay,, ily, hv a gr8 day b!! 

felix blushes at changbin’s message, and he throws his phone into the pockets of his sweatpants. he had decide to dress down for the day, since the weekends were merely a few hours away. classes for that day had been done, and felix was heading back to his dorm.

 _poor changbin, his class ends in the evening. i would have fallen asleep by then._ felix speaks to himself inwardly, placing his shoes on the shoe rack and slipping into those stupid furry slippers 

“you’re back! great timing, dinner’s almost ready!” jeongin pops out from the kitchen, his hot pink apron secured around his figure. felix laughs at the colour and the details – chan’s face decorating the border – and almost dies from laughing. 

jeongin crosses his arms angrily, “i don’t have a choice! jisung forced it onto me!” 

felix mumbles a _sorry_ as he walks past jeongin to their shared room, and he plops down onto the bed. the voice of 9MUSES’ keumjo in their song _drama_ can be heard from the other room, and felix decides to go find out whose’ radio was playing that. 

.

turns out woojin and chan were having a little fight on the duty of washing the dishes later on, and jisung was just splaying his figure on his bed, _drama_ playing loudly from his little radio. felix just shrugged and walked away. as long as it wasn’t him doing the dishes, he wouldn’t even bother. 

“come out for dinner, you lazy asses!” jeongin shouts after around 10 minutes, and if felix’s phone didn’t beep, he would have fallen asleep before jeongin managed to shout. he turns his head and sees that changbin had messaged him. 

**changbin, 5.32PM**  
hey, im done with class alr. r u @ ur dorm nw?? 

**felix, 5.32PM**  
yup!! jeongin cooked dinner so i returned to the dorm instead of getting takeout.

 **changbin, 5.33PM**  
aw, i wanted to take u out for dinner tonight!! 

felix feels his heart pounding, and he reads changbin’s words once again. _changbin wanted to take me out for dinner?_

 **felix, 5.36PM**  
eek, i’m so sorry!! you should have told me earlier. :( not blaming you though! 

**changbin, 5.38PM**  
haha its okay cutie, i ordered some pizza for me and seungmin + hyunjin

 **felix, 5.39PM**  
what about minho?? doesn’t he need to eat too?

 **changbin, 5.39PM**  
nah hes out partying and wilding. im forced to stay with the couple, hw sad!! :(

 **felix, 5.40PM**  
haha, at least your dormmates aren’t annoying! 

**changbin, 5.41PM**  
wtv, lets not talk abt them. does dinner tmr sound good? 

the australian boy froze. 

_was changbin asking him out on a dinner date?_

**changbin, 5.43PM**  
take it as our first date its okay if u dont want to, i dont wanna rush things 

it’s as if changbin had read his mind.

 **felix, 5.47PM**  
of course i would want to go for dinner!  
would be more than glad to, changbin. 

**changbin, 5.50PM**  
ey, thats good! i will pick u up tmr at 5.30, sounds good??

 **felix, 5.51PM**  
yup!! see you tomorrow! i have to go eat dinner now, jeongin’s calling.

 **changbin, 5.53PM**  
hm, love u b, see u tmr 

felix rushes out of the room at jeongin’s scream, leaving his phone on his bed.

“jesus christ! what took you so long, felix?” 

“we all know he’s talking with his boyfriend.”

“it’s messaging.”

“shut up, you sandwich!” 

”did you just call me a sandwich?” 

felix only laughs and eats, silently appreciating jeongin for cooking his favourite dishes today. he takes in the comforting taste of the soup and sips in glee. jeongin may be an annoying roommate, but his cooking was top-notch and he always knew how to please felix’s stomach. 

the whole dinner consisted of _drama_ playing faintly in the background, from jisung again, while woojin and chan continued bickering on other things – like who had a better fashion sense, did americano or an espresso taste better. jeongin ate in silence, making little unimpressed noises when he tasted his food. “don’t worry, jeongin, your food is good enough. you know we all love it.” felix assures jeongin, lips curling up into a smile when jeongin nods. 

the australian boy returns to his room for a shower after dinner, letting the waters hit his sore shoulders and back. not only did felix sign up for a tiring major, he had also signed up for a sports club. the boy loved sports, no matter what it was. it normally started in the morning with felix groaning, and ended in the late afternoon with felix groaning as well. 

felix steps out of the shower after what seems like an eternity, and sees jeongin shooting him a weird look. “what’s wrong with you?” felix laughs as he dries his hair with the towel.

“what are you eating tomorrow?” 

the older takes time to assimilate jeongin’s words, and gasps when he sees his phone in jeongin’s hands. “oh my god, jeongin! you ass!” 

felix reaches out to snatch his phone back, but his attempt turned out futile. jeongin smirks and laughs, “come on. we are roommates, felix! i have the right to care about you!”

as if felix had a real radio, his little inner radio started playing _fuck you_ . jeongin snorts, claiming that the lyrics of the song didn’t fit with what felix was trying to imply. _i’m not stealing your girl anyways, you’re gay!_ jeongin tells him as he throws felix’s phone back to him. felix only sighs and reminds himself to never leave his phone alone in the room again. and to set a password.

“whatever, are you sure you won’t faint tomorrow?”

felix only nods and hopes he doesn’t. 

.

the australian boy nearly faints when changbin picks him up, his motorbike standing proudly behind him. “let’s go?” changbin extends his hand, and felix takes it shyly. 

the older secures the helmet on felix’s head, kissing his cheek in the process. felix knows that his little inner radio would start playing something soon, so he tries to keep his feelings low. 

“hey, wrap your arms around my waist. this way, you won’t fall.” changbin suggests when felix finally climbs onto his motorbike. 

_what?_

felix only nods and he’s glad he manages to wrap his arms around changbin’s waist. 

.

“what’s that noise? someone keeps saying oh my god.” changbin asks when they are passing by the sushi restaurant woojin had always went to. felix listens carefully, and he notices it’s his own radio. 

his inner radio was playing ‘oh my god’ on repeat, and it all sounded like one person. 

_krystal jung._

felix remembers he had came across a video which consisted only her ‘oh my god’s. it was currently playing, and felix buried his face into changbin’s back bravely.

“it’s nothing... i’m just nervous. sorry. i’m weird, i know.” felix apologises, his voice muffled. he can hear changbin laughing faintly, telling him it’s okay and that he’s cute. felix chooses to remain silent for his own good.

.

they reach their destination soon, and felix is blessed that changbin had chosen a barbecue restaurant. chan had been wanting them to go to one for dinner together, but their schedules didn’t spare them any time. there had been an almost successful dinner at the restaurant, but woojin had fallen sick that day and jisung blames him for eating too much sushi.

changbin leads felix in, and the waiter brings them to a table. “have you been here before?” the older asks, sliding a menu to felix. felix tells him about the story of their unsuccessful attempt and changbin laughs heartily.

“when woojin fell sick, jisung was pretty angry that he blamed woojin for eating too much sushi. jeongin told him we could find another day and he went to cook, but jisung didn’t even eat and ignored woojin for the whole day. but chan comforted him in the end anyways.” 

changbin laughs as he ticks the items he wants on the menu, confirming with felix before handing the list over to the waiter. 

“your little radio is still playing.” the older laughs. 

faint ‘oh my god’s could still be heard, and felix blushed heavily. he tried to change the topic, asking why changbin’s radio never played. “because i know how to have control over my feelings, babe.” 

the volume increases, and felix hurriedly slaps changbin’s arm gently. he looks out at the window, taking in the ethereal night view. 

the food comes soon enough, and felix admits he had a really good time. changbin and him talked throughout their dinner, and he laughed at all of changbin’s little jokes. it went so well that felix couldn’t believe he didn’t mess up. 

. 

“well, that was a really good date. i hope to see you soon.” changbin smiles as he drops felix off in front of his dorm, removing the helmet from felix’s head. the australian boy only nods shyly, the red creeping up his cheeks. 

changbin kisses him, the kiss full of affection and love. he doesn’t force felix to respond or to give in to him, but he was a little surprised when felix gave in. the little kiss turned into a really passionate one, with felix’s arms wrapped around changbin’s neck. 

_blessed._

that was the only word that could describe felix’s feeling right now. 

of course, jeongin broke their little private moment when he opened the door. felix pulled away from changbin quickly and stood up straight from leaning on the motorbike. 

“sorry to interrupt. was just taking out the trash.” jeongin holds up the trashbag, a smirk splayed across the face. felix knows he did it on purposse. 

“i will see you soon. love you.” changbin presses a kiss to felix’s forehead and goes out of his sight with his motorbike. 

“had a good time?”

“jeongin, you’re annoying.”

felix enters the dorm with jeongin shadowing him, asking for details.


End file.
